


Encounters of the Kylo Ren Kind

by bliztoise



Series: Odd Couplings [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, vampire!Kylo, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: snippets of you interacting with kylo ren, fearsome vampire.





	Encounters of the Kylo Ren Kind

The first time you had met Kylo Ren, was a pure mistake, and before you were turned. You and Hux had a date scheduled, but you had shown up early. You were walking up the main steps as Kylo was coming down them. You had accidentally bumped shoulders and as you fell, he caught you.

“Well, well, well. It looks like Hux  _ does _ have a toy. And who are you?” The black haired behemoth asks you.

“Um, I-” You’re interrupted before you can answer.

“Ren! Don’t be a bother. You were leaving weren’t you? Carry on doing just that,” Hux says from his doorway, eyes surely trying to force him to leave faster. Kylo finally lets go of your arm, raising both of his own up in a non-threatening manner. 

“Okay! I’m leaving! I was just helping them up but fine! I’ll leave your toy alone!” Kylo backs away from you, hands still up. He winks at you before turning around, heading to the motorcycle parked beside the stairs. As he speeds away Hux calls your name.

“I’ve tried to keep him away for as long as possible but I suppose it was inevitable. Darling, whatever you do, stay away from him. At the very least, makes sure you’re never alone with him. He’s an evil man.” You make your way to the top of the steps, overnight bag clenched in your hand. “Besides,” Hux says, bringing you in for a short hug, “You’re _my_ human.”

* * *

 

The next time you see Kylo Ren, you’re coming out of a restaurant in the city. You’re looking down at your phone, thinking about getting some movie tickets for yourself and Hux when you hear your name being called. You look up and there he is, as if he’d materialized beside you.

“What are you doing in the city? I thought you lived in that little town Hux holed himself up in,” Kylo says, leaning up against a pole on the sidewalk. 

“Oh, uh. I got a bonus at work and thought I’d come here. This place has the best mexican food,” You tell him, pointing behind yourself with a thumb.

“Is that so?” He sighs and shakes his head, a wolfish smile on his face. It concerns you a little, remembering Hux’s warning to not be alone with him. “And what’re you doing all alone in the big city? Something could happen. Hux wouldn’t like that.”

Instead of answering him you turn away, towards your car. He catches your arm, bringing your back to his chest. You start to panic internally, until you see Ren’s phone, the camera staring back at you. “Smile, I’m sending this to Hux.” You smile nervously, throwing up a peace sign for good measure. Ren’s smile is predatory, looking down at you with a hunger in his eyes. As soon as the picture is snapped, he lets you go.

“This is a good one. I’m sure he’ll get _super_ upset,” Ren muses, pocketing his phone. You think you’re finally off the hook, until he calls your name again. “You know, if you wanted a real run for your money, I’m always available. I could do what Hux can’t.”

You don’t even stop to think about what he means. You just walk away and get into your car, letting out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. It isn’t until a couple minutes later, as you’re pulling onto the highway that you receive a call.

“Are you alright? What did Ren want? Why were you with him? Did he threaten you?” You huff a laugh at Hux’s panicked voice coming through your speakers.

* * *

 

You’re holding a fast food bag and trying to find the key Hux left for you outside when Ren appears again. He says your name, face incredibly close to your own that you barely muffle a yelp. “Having some trouble?” He asks.

“Uh, no, I’m just trying to remember where Hux’s key is. So I can go in and feed Millicent,” You say, looking in the planted trees by the door. 

“Oh, you mean _this_ key?” Kylo says, holding a silver house key in front of your face. You reach out to grab it from him but he yanks it back, an unnerving smile on his face. “I’ll give it to you on one condition. You tell me what you and Hux are up to.”

“What?” You look at him in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘up to’? We’re not doing anything! We’re just...” You trailed off. You hadn’t really talked about the relationship yet. Yea, you’d been dating for a while, almost five months, but you hadn’t really talked or thought about defining anything. You’d just been along for the ride. You heard a car door slam and angry foot steps rushing up the stairs. “Ren!”

“You’re home early,” is all Ren says.

Hux was at your side at an instant and you straightened up. “What are you doing here? We didn’t have anything scheduled for today and you knew I was out of town. What do you want.”

Kylo drops the key into Hux’s waiting hand. “Nothing! I knew you were out of town, so I figured I’d just come check up on our favorite little human, that’s all.”

“Yes well, as you can see, everything’s fine, so please leave.”

“Until next time,” Kylo says, winking at you. “Enjoy your....” He sniffs disdainfully. “Food.”

As Kylo leaves, Hux opens his door, ushering you in. “I thought you weren’t due back for another couple of days,” You say, setting down your food. 

“Yes, well, I finished early. Couldn’t leave you here alone too long, what with Ren apparently lurking around at every corner.”

* * *

 

He’s incredibly disappointed the next time he sees you. You’re already turned, and he didn’t get to do it. “This is so disappointing,” Kylo laments as he watches you feed.

“Sorry to let you down,” You quip, curled up on a couch in Hux’s study. 

“You were such a fun human. Now look at you. I could’ve had _such_ fun turning you. Now you’re just a boring vampire, just like your boyfriend. Tell me, did Hux have any fun with it? Make you suffer a little? Relish in the burn?”

“Ren! Leave them alone! You have to come sign these documents anyway!” Hux yells from his office. Kylo gives you one last withering glance before returning to the study. You just smile around the lip of your mug.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i know the tags are a LIL misleading, but u know how it is. anyway leave comments or kudos, if you'd like!! it means the world to me!!! i know it takes me a while to post lmao, but i do wanna do more for this series! not just hux, either! any vamp character is open for requests or smth!


End file.
